


Banquets are fun (until you see a classmate you love and hate)

by Memari (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyways, Attempt at Humor, Banquets, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love KageHina so much, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Well now you know, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, also, did I mention that this is my first fic?, eh, if i didn't, kinda major kinda not, kinda sad, the angst is like, what the hell am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Memari
Summary: Shouyou is forced to attend his mother's work-related party against his own will, eats an entire bowl of candy, and ends up running into Tobio, his crush. They spill their feelings over a bottle of wine at a nice little beach, and they end up learning a lot more from each other.





	Banquets are fun (until you see a classmate you love and hate)

**Author's Note:**

> 12/23/18  
> uhhh i decided to rewrite this like a year later because- yeah, i don't have an actual reason lol i just got bored, looked through this, cringed multiple times, and decided to rewrite it because why the heck not? i got soft in some moments and wow i love kagehina?? so much??? gosh they're so mf cute 
> 
> (also i think this is a lot shorter than the original whoops ;; )

Parties are fun, I mean, they’re  _ supposed  _ to be, right? 

 

They’re filled with fun, laughter, confetti and people drunkenly howling incoherent words at each other. You’ve got the respectable DJ playing the day’s hit music, the booze suppliers and  _ oh  _ don’t forget the dumbasses who try to do stunts and end up spraining a wrist in the process.

 

That is usually what you think of a party but, oh, 

 

This is not that kind of party. 

 

Banquet. There’s a banquet being held and Shouyou is to attend against his will. His mother likes dragging him to these work-related events since the families of her co-workers attend and she wants him to be “social” (as if he wasn’t already). 

 

“Mom, please, I could just stay home! It’s Halloween and I- a work party? C’mon please-”

 

“Enough whining, you and your sister are both going. It won’t be as bad as you think, hon’,” his mother chided, and collected her purse to head for the door. 

 

Shouyou dragged his hands down his face, stretching it and groaning a drawled out “mooooooom…”

 

The ride there was filled with Natsu babbling about her new friends at school and his mom multitasking between driving and doing her makeup. Shouyou’s head slumped against the window, his cheeks getting slightly cold. 

 

He would breathe on the glass to fog it up, doodle small volleyballs and potato-looking Kei’s with signature comebacks, erase and do it again. He was  _ really  _ looking forward to this. 

 

♡♡♡

 

Getting in was easy, all they had to do was sign in with his mother’s name and boom, they’re in. Now he was desperate for something to do. This particular party hall was very spacious and was that a courtyard he could see? Shouyou’s body urged him to run around, jump, smack down a vase like a volleyball-  _ anything _ to let this constant rush of energy be quenched.

He tiptoes very slightly, those little centimeters getting him closer to those giant doors leading out to the courtyard that is just so  _ filthily begging him  _ to go out on. His hands are behind his back and he steps further away to pretend like he’s examining the hall, which does look beautiful, really.

 

There’s several domes in the ceiling with chandeliers hanging from them, each one illuminated a creme color from the lights that reflect onto the rest of the room.

 

Shouyou’s eyes can’t miss the table that’s decorated with white silk tablecloth, fancy pastries and champagne flutes filled with the sparkly gold liquid. The main attraction of the buffet was a plump vase of baby blue hydrangeas. 

 

_ Pretty. _

 

But he wasn’t here for the aesthetics, he was here because his mother forced him to come, which is why he’s trying to find a way to leave this hall. It’s was too crowded and it doesn’t look like anyone’s in a position to have a volleyball match. 

 

Well you never know, either. That woman who’s filling up her plate with squares of red velvet cake could possibly be a libero, even with those stilettos she’s wearing.

 

No, that’s just stupid. 

 

Before his mom could come after him, Shouyou speed-walks his way out the doors and into the courtyard. Hopefully she didn’t see him.

 

There’s people out here too. Most of them are chatting while their kids run around. The garden has plenty of fairy lights strewn along the bushes and hanging overhead all over the place. 

 

He doesn’t know where he’s going, this place is pretty huge, but he kicks the gravel beneath him all the way to a gazebo. It’s more dimly lit with less harsh fluorescent lights and more carved pumpkins that glow a fiery orange. 

 

There’s a wrought iron table with two respectable chairs, they’re white with the paint wearing off from the usage. A bowl full of candy sits in the middle of the table, and it looks untouched. 

 

His fingers pick up a Reese’s peanut butter cup that unwrap it and pop it into his mouth.

 

This is what he does for the next- god, who knows what. It felt like hours that he’s been sitting outside and unwrapping countless Reese’s and Almond Joy’s, his absolute favorites. 

 

It’s really only been an hour that he’s been doing this. In that time, he’s checked his phone for any messages but it seems that his friends are just- they’re busy having actual fun while he’s stuck here, picking out his favorite candy from an abandoned bowl of candy.

 

“Yo.”

 

Shouyou flinches because  _ he knows that voice.  _ God, he recognizes it from anywhere, how can he not? Deep and a little raspy, makes him slightly shiver at how aggressive his words slip off. 

 

He crumbles up another candy wrapper only to start peeling another one. “Hey uh Kags. Whatcha doing here?” 

 

“Could ask you the same, _ tangerine _ .” That’s been Shouyou’s nickname for a while, now that Tobio started it. Kei loves using it to his advantage and makes his stupid remarks, making sure  _ ‘tangerine’  _ is used at least once. 

 

“Oh lay off, Kags,I didn’t know our parents were co-workers.” He munches on the last pack of M&M’s and adds the wrapper to his pile. 

 

Tobio can only watch him as Shouyou eats his way to an appointment to the dentist and possibly the doctor’s. “You pig, you’re going to get sick! How much candy did you eat, dumbass?” Tobio asks, his tone endearingly annoyed. 

 

But Shouyou shrugs and hugs the bowl. “Maybe like...a couple too many?”

 

“Okay you know what- give me that, dumbass.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Tobio snatched the bowl and placed it besides his chair, which makes Shouyou cross his arms and jut out his lower lip in a pout.

 

He gets up though and waves behind him, beckoning Shouyou to follow him. “C’mon, I’m just as bored as you are and I can tell by your pee-pee dance looking thing that you’ve got restless energy.” 

 

Shouyou doesn’t respond, but follows closely behind Tobio through the doors and into the party hall again. It’s hot and stuffy and now that he notices, smells like overbearing perfume and cologne. A small headache threatens to pound into his temple. 

 

The two walk to the buffet table and Tobio looks both ways before asking- “Hey, get that bag and cover me.”

 

“What- why?”

 

“Just do it, hurry!”

 

Confused, Shouyou ducks under the table to grab an empty paper bag and hands it to Tobio, who slides in a bottle of red wine. 

 

“Woah woah, Kags, what the heck-” His eyes widen when he sees Tobio slip the bag into his coat.

 

He only gives Shouyou a look which probably means  _ ‘Shut up before I spike your ass back where you came from’ _ . 

 

Shouyou stays quiet but needs to ask...

 

“So, uhm, Kags, where’re we going?” 

 

The boys exit the front doors and leave behind the party, and onto who knows where.

 

Tobio shrugs. 

 

“I dunno, really, but-” He pulls out the bag out from his coat and waves it, “Looks like we’re having fun on our own.”

 

_ What the hell? _

 

♡♡♡

 

They wound up at a beach that is relatively close to the party. It’s a nice change of scenery though. 

 

Shouyou takes off his shoes, tucks his socks in and rolls up his pants to run to the shore. His toes curl into the sand when the water faintly rolls over his feet, making him squeal and falter back. 

 

“Crap, that’s cold! Hey Kags, come feel the water!” Shouyou turns back to find Tobio twisting off the cork of the wine bottle and drinking straight from it. 

 

“No, dumbass, it’s freezing.” Tobio shouts back and takes another swig, before setting it down. 

 

His shoes stay beside Shouyou’s and his pants are cuffed around his ankles. He reaches down for the wine and makes his way towards Shouyou, who’s gotten further into the water. 

 

The boy reaches down into the water to pick up a tiny shell he found. “Oh my gosh, look. It’s so tiny and cute, Kags!”

 

He snorts. “I know something that’s tiny and way cuter than a seashell.”

 

_ Is it me, Kags? _

 

“What? Is it your evil cat, Milk?”   
  


“Of course, dumbass. And she is not evil, you’re just annoying to her, and I don’t blame her for scratching you.”

 

“Okay, that really hurt me! I had to wear one of Natsu’s princess band-aids because of Milk!”

 

Tobio clicks his tongue. “Well, you were being a dumbass.”

 

“Was not.”

 

“Was to.”

 

“Was. Not.”

“Was fucking too, Hinata.”

 

“Okay shut up, you blueberry- hey _ , don’t laugh! _ ” 

 

Shouyou’s face wrinkled in annoyance because Tobio’s cat was purely evil. Tobio’s laugh was also evil.  _ Tobio is evil. _

 

Shouyou hadn’t expected the laugh to be so cute and boy-ish. It sounds stupid to say that but it was definitely the opposite of what he expected, which was a wannabe Kuroo laugh.

 

Tobio grinned with his teeth showing, perfect and straight (unlike Shouyou himself, a messy ginger with a present gay crisis).

 

“I-It’s cold, I’m getting out.” Shouyou makes his way out of the water and to the spot where their shoes and the wine bottle nest. Tobio trails behind a little slower.

 

The sand sticks to the bottom of their feet and they plop onto the ground. 

 

Tobio takes a sip from the bottle and offers it to Shouyou, who hesitates but takes it anyways, offering a small  _ ‘thanks’ _ before gulping a little too much of it. 

 

The boys sit in silence, but it’s not awkward, it’s comfortable. Their arms are propped up behind them with their legs crossed, and the beach calmly washing over the sand. 

 

_ Now’s my chance. _

 

“Hey Kags, I uhm-” How’s he supposed to say it?  _ ‘Kags, I like you’ _ ? Or maybe _ ‘I have an internal gay crisis every time I see you, please go out with me’ _ ? 

 

He doesn’t really know what to say, and it makes him more nervous with Tobio’s doe-like eyes are on him, waiting on Shouyou to say what’s next. 

 

He clears his throat. “I know about your crush on Sugawara-san.”

 

He’s chickened out again, and those doe eyes staring at Shouyou now widen with a small flush of color spreading across Tobio’s cheeks. “D-Dumbass, who told you?!”

 

Shouyou breathes out a laugh, a sad one, really. He doesn’t even know why he brought this up if he knew he’d hurt his own feelings. But he’s curious, so that’s probably why. 

 

“Kags,  _ everyone  _ on the team knows it. Maybe even Sugawara-san himself now knows, how could he not? We all see how heart-eyed you go around him. It’s like you’re literally going  _ gwaah _ !”

 

And Shouyou doesn’t blame Tobio for liking someone as motherly and sincere like Koushi. Koushi is kind, willing to teach anyone about volleyball and beyond that, not to mention, he definitely has some good looks. 

 

Koushi is so many things that Shouyou is not.

 

What is Shouyou? Well, to himself and probably others, he’s just an annoying tangerine-looking thing who’s short and seems to only put a burden on his friends, if he can call them that. 

 

Yes, he’s done heroic things that put his team in a great position but outside of volleyball, it seems like people just politely tolerate him, like they secretly want him to just shut up and go away. Tobio must only be talking to him because he knows Shouyou. 

 

The thought of all his teammates secretly hating him makes Shouyou bundle up, hiding his face so Tobio doesn’t see tears that water up his eyes. 

 

“Why are you getting all sad now?” 

 

Shouyou doesn’t want to look up, doesn’t need to, either. He can feel Tobio facing him, and can sense his eyes boring into his side, asking for some kind of answer. 

 

The boy wipes his eyes and faces Tobio. “Oh nothing, just- I think the wind got sand in my eye..” Shouyou tries to play it off by openly wiping his eyes once more. 

 

As if Tobio was convinced. He knows Shouyou a lot more than he thinks.

 

“Oh come on, you’re crying, dumbass. Was it something I said?” 

 

_ No, _ Shouyou tells himself,  _ It’s something that I said.  _

 

He looks down at his hands balled together in his lap, to distract himself because what else can he say? He doesn’t want to openly admit what’s been on his mind. 

 

So he opts to talk more about Koushi. Which is going to hurt him but he’s still curious. 

 

“Why do you like Sugawara-san?” Shouyou doesn’t meet the other boy’s eyes, looks at anything else but him. 

 

He can hear Tobio drink from the bottle and sigh, swishing around the contents before speaking up. “I seriously don’t know.”

 

Is he really serious? He’s got a crush and  _ doesn’t even know why? _

 

“I think he just has this air around him and it’s just like- it brings people in naturally. That’s sort of how it is, but I like him more than just a friend, obviously.”

 

Shouyou hums in response, because he really does understand. He knows how comfortable he is around his senpai and everyone else is too. 

 

It doesn’t change that twinge of jealousy that Shouyou has towards his senpai though. 

 

He doesn’t really know what else to say now. He knows why Tobio likes Koushi, is that all he wanted to know? 

 

Before he can think of anything, Tobio speaks up again, 

 

“What about you?”

 

“Hm?” 

 

Oh no, he seriously cannot be asking this of Shouyou. Not when he’s on the brink of spilling everything he’s feeling. 

 

He can blame it on the wine. 

 

“Uhm- I dunno, do I have to?”

 

Tobio playfully punches Shouyou’s arm, and said boy sarcastically winces. “You don’t need to tell me who it is. Describe them, and I’ll guess.”

Shouyou groans because damnit, now he really has to say it. Well, not actually but he might not get another chance like this in the next millenia so it’s now or never. 

 

He sighs. “Well...he’s kinda tall-”

 

“Oh it’s Asahi-san.”

 

“Hell no, what! I mean, no offense to him but no, it’s not him.”

 

“Tch, okay, fine, go on.”

 

“Anyways, kinda tall, a little moody, and likes teasing me-”

 

“Oh my god it’s Tsukishima, isn’t it?” A teasing smirk graces Tobio’s lips which Hinata rolls his eyes at and scoffs again. 

 

“Literally anyone but him. He so mean, he really sucks.”

 

“Well who else is on the team that’s ‘ _ kinda tall, a little moody’  _ and  _ ‘likes to tease you’ _ ?

 

Shouyou face palms. His hands rubs all over his face because man, they’re gonna be here all day if Tobio is going to be  _ this  _ oblivious. 

 

“God- you know what? It’s you. It’s freaking  _ you,  _ Kageyama.” 

 

They stare at each other, hoping one of them would say something but all stupid Tobio could say is, “Oh.”

 

“Really, Kags? I just confessed and all you say is ‘ _ oh’ _ ?? This is embarassing, I’m leaving.” Shouyou grabs his shoes and stomps away, his eyes feeling hot with the return of the tears. 

 

“H-Hey, Hinata, wait-” Tobio jogs up behind Shouyou and grabs hold of his wrist, not too tight but gentle enough. 

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“What?”

 

Shouyou’s sniffling gives Tobio the answer, but he asks again. 

 

“Are you  _ jealous _ ?” The emphasis on the word makes Shouyou want to feel ashamed. Makes him feel a little guilty that he’s been so sensitive and  _ insensitive. _

 

He wipes his eyes and admits. “Yes, I’m jealous. But I know why you like Sugawara-san. He’s so nice a-and pretty, so many things I’m not, but it’s okay.”

 

“No, Shouyou, it’s not. You’re a crying mess and I want to make it up to you.”

 

“How?”

 

“Go out with me.”

 

“Kageyama wHAT-”

 

This makes Tobio laugh, but Shouyou needs to listen first. 

 

“Shut up for a second. Did you seriously think I had a chance with Sugawara-san?”

 

“Maybe..”

 

“Oh my god- Hinata, you really didn’t know that he has the hots for Daichi-san?”

 

Shit, really? Shouyou indeed did not know that.

 

“No? I actually didn’t, don’t laugh!” He pouts and tugs on the latter’s arm, but he didn’t cease. 

 

Gosh, his laugh was absolute music to Shouyou’s ears, an adorable laugh that was a little higher than Tobio’s natural voice. Unsettling at first but considering how much wine is left in the bottle, Shouyou understands. 

 

“So is that a yes?”

 

Shouyou is going to say yes but god, his face is so flushed he isn’t ready to look up so he fists Tobio’s shirt and buries his face. 

 

“Hinata…” Tobio coos.

“That’s Shouyou to you,  _ Tobio _ ,” the former boy teases, “but yes, we can go out.”

 

“Okay,  _ Shouyou _ .”

 

It sounded so foreign on their tongues, to be saying their given names so casually. If you told them in the beginning of the school year they’d be getting together, they’d make faces of disgust, start yelling and probably go psycho around the gym. Maybe the rest of the team too. 

 

The two cannot wait to see their reactions. 

**Author's Note:**

> guys pls they're so cute i'm crying


End file.
